Feels Like Home
by codered05
Summary: New Chapters! The search is on! New Mexico, 1879. Gabi is working as a household assistant for Kay Bolton. When her eldest son returns and starts hanging out with Gabi, the other young people in town aren't so sure it's a good idea.
1. Prelude

Hi everyone...I just wanted to let those of you who are waiting for an update on "Waiting for the Sun to Shine," know that there will be one soon. I had a brainstorm last night about this one, so I thought I'd throw the intro out and see what everyone thought.

CodeRed05

Feels Like Home

Prelude...

Mid-September, 1879

Albuquerque, New Mexico

"Gabi!" Ten year old Chelsea Bolton called from her seat at the kitchen table of her family's cabin, "Would you help me with this?" Gabriella Montez smiled as she set the plate she had been drying on the counter. She hadn't been called by her given name since she had arrived.

"Chelsea," Mrs. Bolton scolded, coming into house "do not be bothering Gabi. She isn't to be your personal tutor." It was late on a Friday afternoon and she had just returned from town.

"Oh I don't mind, really Aunt Kay," Gabriella replied. Mrs. Bolton had once told her to call her 'Aunt Kay please...Mrs. Bolton makes me feel so old.' "It's nice to look at school books once in a while. It reminds me of when my mother used to help me..." She took a seat next to the young girl. "Which one?" She asked, looking at Chelsea's open math book. The little girl pointed to the problem. "You just forgot to carry this negative..." the eighteen year old Gabriella pointed out where Chelsea had gone wrong.

"Thank you," Chelsea bent her head over the book and continued to plow through her problems. Gabriella smiled; it was good to be needed. She was glad she had come to work for Mrs. Bolton.

In early spring of that year, Gabriella's mother had died, leaving her alone with her younger sister, Mariana, who was ten. Her father died years before that, in the midst of a range war. Gabriella had no one to turn to for help. The village they were living in was run down so she packed up their belongings onto the family's old, gray gelding. The two set out for Albuquerque. Once there, she read an advert for a household assistant. That's where she found Mrs. Bolton.

Kay Bolton was the epitome of "high society" in Albuquerque. If she weren't at the very top she was awfully close. Her husband was the most highly regarded doctor in town and Kay prided herself in assisting him in his practice whenever she could. This meant that caring for their seven children was most difficult. The task was lightened slightly because their eldest son was away, working, for the time being. Other than Troy, whom Gabriella had yet to meet, there was six year old Catherine, the fifteen year old twins Emily and Eddie, Chelsea, and a set of three year old twins named Addison and Adeline.

Yes, Kay Bolton needed some help around the house. Gabriella had been hired on the spot. Mr. Bolton, or Uncle John, as he told Gabriella to call him, had immediately fixed up the guest room so that she and Mariana could move in. Uncle John kept a few head of cattle and a small heard of horses so the family still lived a little ways out of town. That way there was plenty of room for everyone. Gabriella was glad for the extra space. Between the Bolton children and Mariana things were pretty crowded.

It had been almost three months, now, that Gabi had been with the Bolton's and she loved every minute of it. Each morning she helped Aunt Kay get the younger Bolton's and Mariana off to school. Then they would cook, and clean for the rest of the morning. In the afternoon, when Aunt Kay went to help Uncle John with his practice, Gabi worked in the garden. Sometimes Gabi would go into town to run errands or pick up the children from school.

"Hello in there!" Gabi heard Mr. Bolton call from outside, "Come on out everyone..." Mrs. Bolton and Gabriella exchanged silent looks. Something big must be happening.

"Will you go upstairs and get the other children, Gabi? I'll go on out with Chelsea." Gabriella nodded and darted for the stairs, calling for the kids as she climbed. Finally, after the entire family, plus Gabi and Mariana, was gathered around the wagon, Mr. Bolton spoke.

"I've got great news for everyone," his smile widened as he unfolded the letter he had been holding by his side. "_Mom, Dad, and everyone else, I'm just leaving Tennessee. I learned so much from Mr. Tipton that I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you about it all...it would take far too much time. In any case, I'm writing to let you know that I should be home around September 15. I will see you all soon. Troy."_ The peaceful afternoon suddenly erupted in a chorus of shrieks and hoorays. The long awaited big brother was returning. After a few moments of celebration Mrs. Bolton called for silence.

"Hold on everyone!" She called. "Today is September fifteenth." Momentary silence followed. This had not been anticipated. "We need to get moving. Now!"

"Eddie, go start moving things around in your room," his father ordered, pointing to the house. Eddie was off like a flash.

"Emily, go get some clean sheets," Mrs. Bolton quickly added.

"What can we do Mother?" Chelsea asked, Catherine and Mariana by her side.

"Well," Mrs. Bolton stalled, "Why don't you girls take Adeline and Addison and go walking ...pick some flowers maybe?" She paused. "It would help me out a lot if you could keep them from being underfoot." The three girls nodded solemnly. Chelsea and Catherine each grabbed a twin hand and headed off toward the field, Mariana following closely behind.

"I'm going to go put the team away," Mr. Bolton called, "and then I'll help Eddie move Troy's bed down from the loft." He walked off towards the barn. Mrs. Bolton was beginning to look stressed.

"Gabi, I'll need some help in the kitchen." Gabi nodded, "After that will you help Emily with the linens?"

"Yes, I can do that," Gabi followed her into the house. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Late the next afternoon, found Gabi and Emily working in the barn. Mrs. Bolton was busy cooking in the house with Chelsea, Catherine was Adeline and Addison, and Eddie was out working in the field with Mrs. Bolton. They had been in the barn now for about three hours and had become covered with straw and hay. Emily laughed at Gabi's appearance.

"You look so funny!" She smiled as Gabi attempted to pluck some straw out of her unruly hair. Even braided, her hair seemed to attract the straw.

"Well you're not exactly the picture of cleanliness either," Gabi tossed a handful of straw in Emily's direction.

"Yeah, well," Emily dodged the throw, "It doesn't show up as much in my hair. It blends in rather nicely, if I do say so myself..." It really did. Against her dark blond hair the straw pieces were barely noticeable. Gabi's hair was another story. Her dark locks made the straw stick out like a black sheep in a field of snow. "Come on; let's go ask my mom if we have to do anything else. I mean, its just Troy...he's not exactly royalty..." She pulled Gabi toward the house.

"Mom?" Emily called out as she opened the front door. Her mother appeared from behind the kitchen door.

"Emily Elizabeth, don't you set foot in this house, covered in straw!" She warned, pointing her spatula at the girls. Noticing their sober expressions and sweaty brows, her face softened. "Are you girls all done in the barn?" She asked.

"Yes ma'm," Gabi replied, attempting to straighten he hair. Mrs. Bolton laughed at her vain attempt.

"Well, I'm done in here, why don't you girls go wash up. You can also tell your father and Eddie that dinner will be ready soon," she wiped a hand against her skirt to brush some of the flour off it. "I just put some bread in the oven. Off with you now..." Emily and Gabi dashed around to the back of the house to the wash basin.

"We'd better use this," Gabi grabbed the towel off the hanger, "your mother will skin us if we get hay in the house."

"I know!" Emily grabbed for the soap. "Let's go down to the creek. We can stop on the way and tell father about dinner. It's still warm enough." The girls quickly made their way up to the field where they found Eddie working the near end of the field and Mr. Bolton towards the other.

"Hi girls, what's going on?" He stopped the plow horses.

"Mom said to tell you that dinner will be ready soon," Emily replied, fidgeting with the bar of soap in her hands.

"What's that for?" He pointed to it.

"Eddie, you should know that by now," she laughed.

"It's for cleaning..." Gabi prompted teasingly. Eddie shook his head despairingly.

"I know that. I meant, what are you doing with a bar of soap and a towel in the field? Geez girl's can be so stupid!" He finished. Gabi opened her mouth to reply but Emily stopped her.

"If you must know," she began, "we're going to the creek to wash up."

"Okay..." he cocked his head, "with only one towel?"

"Just our faces you knit!" Emily turned to Gabi, "Come on. I think I'm getting more stupid with every minute I spend with him."

* * *

Troy relaxed in his saddle as he rode over the hill and caught site of the home he hadn't seen all summer. It was good to be back. The farm really didn't look any different. The laundry was still hanging on the line beside the house and the riding horses were still in the corral in front of the barn. He noticed a new horse there, but that shouldn't be a surprise. His father had probably relented and gotten one for Catherine. Just as he thought of her, Catherine came out of the house, shooing a cat out in front of her. She immediately spotted him.

"Troy!" She exclaimed happily and ran out to meet him.

"Cati-Bug!" He jumped off his horse and hugged her. Catherine or Cati, as he called her, was his secretly his favorite sister. That, of course, didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was a miniature replica of him at that age. All of the other girls had blond hair; even, his brother, Eddie's hair was lighter than his own. Cati's was just like his though: thick wavy, and dark. She also had the same blue eyes he did.

"I missed you Troy..." she tugged on his shirt as he set her back down.

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs. Bolton poked her head out the door. "Troy? Oh, Troy! Welcome home sweetheart!" She met him halfway across the yard. By this time Chelsea had appeared with Adeline and Addison in tow. After greeting everyone, Troy spoke up.

"Where are Dad and Eddie?" He looked around the group. Chelsea pointed to the field. "I don't see Emily either..." his eyes came to rest on Mariana, "but who is this?" He smiled down at her. The little girl looked to be around Chelsea's age. She had big, almond shaped, brown eyes and thick, dark hair that hung in two long braids.

"This is Mariana," his mother replied, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "She and her sister came to us just after you left."

"Gabi cleans," Catherine added, "you'll like her Troy, she's funny."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," he bent down and offered his hand to her. Shyly, Mariana accepted it. "Do you like horses?" Troy asked. When he received an enthusiastic nod he swept her up and onto his horse, Old Roan. She squealed in delight, her face lighting up with glee.

"I think you've a new fan," his mother observed.

"Troy, can we ride Old Roan around before dinner?" Chelsea tugged on her brother's sleeve. He looked questioningly at his mother. She nodded.

"Alright, but you girls have to take turns," he agreed, "No running either...he's had a long trip." He lifted Catherine up behind Mariana. "You lead them for a few minutes Chelsea. Then you can have a go. I'm going to up and see Dad and Eddie. I'll put Roan up when I get back." He handed the reins to her and started off toward the field.

"Don't be too long!" His mother called after him, "See if you can find Emily and Gabi while you're up there please..." As Troy reached the field he could see his brother working on the other end. His father was only a little ways away and hurried over.

"Son!" He hugged him heartily, "It's good to see you. Did you just get here?" He nodded.

"Mom told me to tell you and Eddie to come down for dinner," he gestured toward the house, "she also said I was to track down Emily and Gabi."

"That will be quite the task." His father laughed, "I saw them a little while ago talking with Eddie. Then they headed down towards the creek. I'd say that's your best bet." Troy nodded.

"Who's Gabi?" he asked, "I mean I know she and Mariana are living with us, but I don't know why."

"Well," his father began, "Her and her sister came to town shortly after you'd left. Their mother had just passed on and Gabi was looking for a way to support the two of them. You remember that add your mother placed in the paper for household help?" Troy nodded. "Gabi answered it. They have been with us ever since." He paused to wipe his brow. "Why don't you go on up to the house? I'll have Eddie bring the girls in."

* * *

"You're right Emily," Gabi splashed around in the water, some of it hitting Emily, "it is warmer than it looked."

"I told you!" Emily replied, splashing her back. "And now we're not covered in dust and straw anymore." The two girls stood waist deep in the clear creek water wearing only their undergarments. The original plan had been to simply wash their hands, arms, and faces but the warmth of the water and the shining sun had thrown that idea right out the window.

"I still don't see how we are ever going to get into the house like this," Gabi shook her hair loose from its braid, "If your mother was that upset about a little straw I don't think she'll appreciate us dripping water everywhere." Emily giggled.

"It will be fine," she persisted, "We can just climb up the ladder that goes to Eddie's room and go in through there. We'll hang our wet clothes up and change. No one will ever know."

"I guess," Gabi relented as she lowered herself further in. "As long as we don't get our hair wet, I mean...mine takes forever to dry." Gabi's long, dark hair fell in soft curls reaching a little bit below her waist.

"I wish I had hair like yours," Emily rubbed her hands together. "Mine is so straight!"

"Yeah, but at least yours cooperates with you," Gabi gently reminded her, "About the only thing I can do with mine is put it in a braid."

"Ah yes, but a very pretty braid," Emily mocked, splashing a little more water in Gabi's direction. "Come on, we'd better head in," she calmed down a moment later. "Dinner will be ready soon, and we don't want Mother to throw a fit." The girls quickly climbed out of the creek and slipped their dresses on over their wet underclothes.

"This isn't very comfortable," Gabi squirmed her way into a sleeve. After 'dressing' the girls tore off to the back of the house where they would find the ladder that led to Eddie's room. He wouldn't be back from the fields yet so there was no danger of them being caught. Quite out of breath and dusty once again, the girls started to climb...Emily first, then Gabi. Emily reached the top and pushed the window open. Seeing that the coast was clear she pulled herself through.

Troy was going up the stairs when he heard sounds coming from his and Eddie's room. A voice...a girl's voice in particular. Figuring that Catherine was waiting to surprise him he thought he'd get to her first. Standing just outside of his doorway, he crouched and prepared to jump.

"Gotcha!" He jumped into the room expecting to her Catherine's surprise. Instead, he saw Emily throw her hands in the air and cover her mouth, trying not to scream. At this, Gabi, who had been a quarter of the way in, slipped out again, knocking the ladder over. She didn't yell, just held on to the windowsill for dear life.

"Troy!" Emily gritted her teeth, and stalked towards him, "What are you doing?"

"What? No welcome home brother?" He teased, "Shouldn't I be the one asking what you were doing? After all this is my room..." He crossed his arms.

"We just came in from the creek and we..." she paused, "oh my gosh! Gabi!" She raced back over to the window were Troy now noticed a petite pair of hands gripping at the wood.

"Emily!" The voice came, "If you don't pull me up..."

"I'll get her," Troy walked over to the window and looked down. Looking up at him with a scared expression on her face was an older version of Mariana. He reached down and took her by the arms and, as gently as he could, pulled her through the window. He set her down in front of him and brushed a strand of hair from her face with one hand; the other remaining on her arm.

Gabi looked up at him through glazed eyes. This must be Troy. He wasn't at all liked she'd imagined him. She had assumed he would be thick and rugged like Eddie with light hair. The young man standing in front of her seemed much lither and had features like Catherine. Or, she should say, Catherine had features like him.

"Troy," Emily broke the silence, "this is Gabi Montez. Gabi, this is my brother Troy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Oh, that was so embarrassing!" Gabi leaned heavily against the door of the room she shared with Emily. After their brief encounter with Troy, they had quickly retreated to their own room, lest they be discovered again by someone not so understanding.

"I'm sorry," Emily laughed, out of breath, "...really . Nobody was supposed to be there. Eddie was still in the field and I didn't know that Troy was back." She began changing out of her wet things. "Besides, it's not like we didn't have clothes on...we were just slightly damp."

"Slightly damp and hanging from his window," Gabi added, as she hung her bloomers on the hook behind the door. "That must have been some first impression..." Emily turned around quickly.

"Oh, so you're trying to impress him, huh?" She implied. "Because if you really..."

"No," Gabi cut her off, "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just don't want anyone to think poorly of me either." She pulled a dry dress out of her dresser. The truth was that she really wouldn't mind it if she impressed Troy. He was quite good looking and seemed nice enough.

"Don't worry about it," Emily reassured her, "I used to do it all the time. One mother caught me. That was right before I squealed on him about staying out all night with Chad Danforth doing who knows what with whom..."

"Oh my," Gabi twisted her hair into a braid, "I sure you were his favorite sister after that."

"Not hardly. Catherine has always been his favorite." Emily replied. "Being around her is like having a mini Troy at your side. They think the same way too...always wanting to please others before themselves. Now that I think of it, he's a lot like you." She paused to slip on her shoes. "Are you ready yet?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Alright then, let's go down for dinner..."

* * *

After dinner, Troy retired to his room to finish unpacking. Eddie followed him and now sat on the floor, leaning up against his bed, across the room from where Troy had the contents of his bag spread across his bed. He thought he could sense that something was up. Troy hadn't seemed the same during dinner. It was almost if he had been nervous about talking in front of everyone. That didn't make any sense though. They were his family; Not Gabi and Mariana though. Eddie had stuck it!

"So," Eddie began, knowing he was bout to hit a nerve, "are you going to tell me why you were so quiet at dinner?" Troy didn't reply. "It didn't have anything to do with Gabi, did it?" Again, there was no reply, "'Cause you know, you were turning red there for a minute." Troy just continued to unpack. Eddie was beginning to get frustrated. "If you did like her I'd have to pound you." He made a fist. "She's like having another sister...except better. She's more fun than me real sisters. Therefore, it is my duty to protect her from guys in general, and that includes you, brother..." He crossed his arms over his chest, happy with his speech.

"Eddie," Troy shook his head, "I just met the girl tonight, very briefly for that matter. I can't like or not like someone in that short of a time. Besides..." He pushed his hair out of his eyes, "if she's your sister, she'd also be my sister. Wouldn't it be weird to like a sister in that way...?" Eddie laughed. Troy had him there.

"Hypothetically speaking of course," Eddie added. "Since she's not really our sister, I guess it would be alright if you liked her. I mean, you're a pretty good guy...or at least you were. With you having been gone for the summer I may have to rethink that." He scratched his chin just as Troy launched a pillow across the room at him, hitting him in the face.

"Boys," they heard their mother call from downstairs. "There will not be any roughhousing tonight! Do you hear me? Troy's had a long trip and needs his rest. We've got church in the morning, so you two cut it out and get to bed. Now!"

* * *

The next day...

Gabi shifted uncomfortably in the church pew. They were never very comfortable. Thankfully, the sermon was almost finished. To her left, Emily sat stoic and upright, paying close attention to the message. To her right sat Catherine, who seemed to be having trouble staying awake. Every few minutes she would nod off. Her head would either fall on Gabi's shoulder or Troy's, who was sitting on the other side of her. Then, as suddenly as she had fallen asleep, she would jolt upright and concentrate again. Gabi knew that Catherine hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, from talking to her this morning as she was helping the younger girl get ready to go. She had been far too excited to have her big brother home again. The sermon now completed, Gabi glanced over and noticed she was once again leaning against her brother.

"Cati," Troy shook her gently, "Come on kiddo, its time to go home." Catherine slowly stood up and stretched. Noticing that everyone was up and about seemed to give her a spark of energy and she tore off towards where Chelsea was talking with a group of kids. She was just about to follow the rest of the family out the door when Troy started to speak. "So..."

"Troy!" Gabi heard a voice call out, interrupting him. Looking around she saw a young, African American, man waving.

"Chad, how's it going?" Troy returned the wave. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," Troy replied, "I was pretty well beat. Otherwise, I would have stopped over to see you." Chad nodded. His eyes finally fell upon Gabi.

"Oh hi, um...Gabi right?" He gave it a shot. Gabi nodded. Emily and Eddie had introduced her to most of the young people at one point or another but none of them really remembered her. She was just the Bolton's house girl.

"Gabi!" Emily came running up to them, "Come on, you've got to see what the twins are doing to Eddie." With that, she grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. Troy's eyes followed them.

"So," Chad began, as they headed out the door, "Sharpay and Ryan are having a party at their house on Friday after school. Are you gonna' go?"

"I guess," Troy cringed inwardly. He never liked Sharpay's parties. "Emily will probably go. Mom will want me to keep an eye on her. Eddie's too busy worrying about whether or not the girls like him to pay attention to who is interested in his sister." As he finished speaking, Ryan appeared out of no where, with his sister at his side.

"Hello boys!" She batted her eyes, "Troy, it's good to see you're back. I missed you this summer." She paused. "You two will be coming to the party Friday?" It was more an order than a question. They both nodded. "Splendid! I'll see you there...come on Ryan," she pulled her brother along.

"Nice seeing you Troy," Ryan turned as he was being dragged towards their family's buggy.

"Boy...she hasn't changed much," Troy noted. Chad nodded in agreement. He looked down and noticed Catherine standing next to him.

"Hi there Catherine," he pulled at one of her braids teasingly.

"Hello Chad," she slapped at his hand, "Troy, we're leaving now..."

"Alright," Troy followed his sister to the wagon. Turning, he spoke, "see you later man." Eddie was already in the wagon with a twin on each knee. Chelsea was sitting next to him. His mother and father were sitting on the bench with Mariana between them. Gabi and Emily stood to the side of the wagon. "Aren't you two getting in?" He held out his hand, offering to help them up.

"No thank you dear brother," Emily replied with a laugh, "Gabi and I are going to walk. It's such a nice day..." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Troy, are you getting in?" His father asked.

"No," he replied, speaking more to the girls than his father, "I'm going to walk too." Emily and Gabi both exchanged silent looks as the wagon started rolling. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Gabi spoke up.

"Oh, look at those Emily..." she pointed to a nearby hill were wildflowers covered the slopes, "aren't they pretty." Emily nodded. "Let's go pick some!"

"Mother, Gabi and I are going up to the hill for a little while, we won't be long," Emily called out as she and Gabi sprinted off. Troy shook his head...he couldn't figure girls out.

* * *

After dinner, the Bolton family and the Montez girls sat around the picnic table under the big tree, in front of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were reading. Chelsea and Mariana were attempting to teach Adeline and Addison how to play patty-cake. It wasn't going to well. The three year old girls were much more interested in watching their brothers. Troy was showing off his newly acquired roping skills to Eddie. Much to her delight, Catherine was playing the role of 'the cow.' Gabi and Chelsea, sitting to the left of them, were watching with great amusement. Whatever Troy had learned in Tennessee must have sunk in because no matter what Catherine did, she ended up with a rope around her middle.

"Are you going to go to Sharpay's party?" Emily turned to Gabi, who had grown tired of watching Troy rope Catherine and had opened a book.

"I don't think so," Gabi shook her head, "I mean, I wasn't really invited." Sharpay Evans hadn't even made it a point to talk to her since she came to live with the Bolton's, let alone invite her to a party.

"Nonsense!" Emily threw her hands in the air, "I'm invited, Eddie, Troy, basically everyone between the ages of fifteen and twenty three. Of course you can go."

"I'm not sure," Gabi said, closing her book, "I don't know anyone. It would be awfully awkward."

"You're never going to meet people if you don't go to these things though," Emily replied, "Please think about it...for me?" She clasped her hands together, "Don't make me beg."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Gabi relented.

"Alright Troy, that's enough," Mrs. Bolton's voice could be heard atop their conversation. "Catherine has school tomorrow. You're going to tire her out, doing that." Troy obediently nodded and began coiling his rope. Mr. Bolton looked up from the book he was reading.

"Emily, why don't you and Gabi go for a ride." He suggested. "You haven't had Prince and Lady out for a while. It's such a nice night." Gabi smiled. She loved to ride. It gave her a feeling of freedom...and of being home again.

* * *

That Friday found Emily, and Gabi preparing for the big party at the Evans'. Troy and Eddie would be accompanying them. Emily had on a light blue lawn dress and for the occasion her mother had allowed her to pin her hair up, like an adult would. After looking through Gabi's dresses she had declared none of them worthy of the party. They were nice enough but in order to make a lasting impression, extreme measures had to be taken.

After a few minutes of searching through her dresser, Emily pulled out a simple white dress with red silk trim and a red silk band around the waist. It had a plain square neckline and short, puffy sleeves with little red bows on the ends. It was a little bit too long for Gabi's petite frame, so Emily offered her a pair of slight heels for the evening. With the dressing part completed, Emily reached for a brush and Gabi's hair. With a few swift strokes it looked just like Emily's bun.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Mrs. Bolton stuck her head into the room, "The boys have the wagon ready." She paused to look them over, "My, don't you two look lovely?" Gabi blushed and followed Emily and her mother down the stairs and out the door. Eddie stood next to the wagon and Troy sat on the bench, holding the reins to the team.

"I thought you girls would never be ready..." Eddie chuckled as he helped the girls up. He noticed their hair. "Oh I see. You had to do your hair." Troy glanced back. His sister looked very nice in her blue dress but Gabi looked stunning. Emily's white dress set against her dark hair really did something for her.

* * *

After a silent drive to the Evans' home, just outside of town, Gabi began to realize what she had committed herself to do. She was going to a party that she hadn't been invited to. Once there, she would find people she didn't know, and who probably didn't want to know her. Emily had assured her that her friend's would welcome her in but Gabi wasn't so sure. If that was the case, wouldn't they have talked to her long before?

"Emily!" Gabi heard a voice squeal. She saw a dark skinned figure that she recognized as Emily's friend, Taylor McKessie. Taylor was frantically waving her arms and motioning Emily to come over. Without a word, Emily grabbed Gabi by the arm, jumped from the wagon, and took off to meet her.

"Nothing ever changes, does it?" Troy laughed, as he tied the team up to the rail.

"Nope," Eddie replied. Walking around the side of the house to the Evans' backyard they spotted Emily, Gabi, and Taylor standing by the back porch.

"So you were hanging from his window, and you were wet?" Taylor raised her eyebrows at Gabi. Gabi simply nodded. She really wished Emily hadn't brought up the embarrassing story of her and Troy's first meeting. Maybe, she thought, it was Emily's way of assuring her acceptance. "Wow!" Taylor replied, "That is so romantic! It's like you were the princess being rescued by a knight in shining armor."

"What's so romantic?" A petite girl with fair skin and dark hair approached them.

"Oh hi Kelsey," Emily popped up, "Gabi, this is Kelsey Adams. Kelsey, this is Gabi Montez."

"Hello," Kelsey offered her hand, "I thought you looked familiar. You look so much older with your hair up like that. Now...what was so romantic?"

"Emily was just telling me how Gabi met Troy," Taylor replied, "It's a long story though, or at least it is the way Emily tells it. Let's just say that these two have a wild side..." She motioned to Gabi and Emily.

"Really? I never would have guessed, "Sharpay walked up, butting in to the conversation, "Emily Bolton...a wild side? And this must be Gabi," She looked her over, sizing her up, "I've heard so much about you. Glad you could make it." Gabi could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't glad at all. "Anyway," she paused, "I just came over to tell you girls that the dancing is getting ready to start, so you'd better go find a partner...before they're all in line to dance with me..." She strutted off.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Kelsey said happily, "I see Jason standing by the punch bowl and I'll be darned if I'll let Sharpay get to him first!" She took off in his direction. Then there were three girls left standing by the porch.

"Emily Bolton," Gabi recognized Sharpay's brother, "would you like to dance?" She accepted his hand. Two girls left now. By now the dance floor was packed with young people laughing, twirling, and generally having a good time. That is, except the two girls standing by the porch.

"Some fun, isn't it?" Taylor slouched against the rail. Gabi nodded, agreeing with Taylor's sarcasm. Standing around watching other people dance wasn't her idea of a good time. "Oh look! There's Chad!" Taylor perked up immediately. Chad was indeed walking towards them, with Troy next to him.

"Hi girls," Chad spoke. He offered Taylor his arm and nodded his head towards the other dancers. She smiled. Mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to Gabi she followed him to the large group. Then there was one.

"So," Troy shifted uneasily on his feet, "I guess it's just me and you..."

"Yeah," Gabi replied. This was awkward.

"You don't look like you're having very much fun," he looked at her. She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Well, neither am I. I never did like Sharpay's parties. They're just a big show."

"It does seem frivolous," Gabi looked up. Troy cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "It means..."

"No, I know what it means," he cut her off, "...I just..."

"You didn't think I'd have such an extensive vocabulary?" Gabi finished for him. He nodded his head, his face turning slightly red. "Before my papa died I always went to school. After he was gone I went when I could. I still finished by the time I was fifteen." Troy was impressed. Usually a student was at least sixteen before they graduated. He had been seventeen.

"So, how old are you now?" He questioned.

"I just turned eighteen," she replied.

"We're not that far apart," he smiled, "I'm turning nineteen soon." He paused to shove his hands into his pockets. "So what kind of things do you like?" Gabi hesitated. It had been a long time since she'd thought about that. Surely, those things were still somewhere in her mind.

"Let's see," she began, "I love learning. Hmm...I like to read, walk through the fields, and ride horses. I guess I just like being out in nature. Oh yeah, I like music. My papa played the guitar."

"I can play the guitar," Troy spoke up, "and a little piano. Emily had Kelsey show me a couple things a while back. She said it might come in handy one day." He caught her gazing at the group of dancers. "So...Gabi must be short for something...?" He prodded.

"Gabriella," she replied, "Nobody has called me that since I've come here though. I guess Gabi is just easier to say."

"I don't think it's that hard to say. It's very pretty," Troy straightened, stretching out his back. "So, Gabriella...would you care to dance?" He held out his hand. Gabi smiled.

I PROMISE to get an update out on Waiting for the Sun to Shine. I had a bunch of exams this week and haven't had time for both of them. till then...CodeRed


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I've got a ton of papers and exams! I know this one is kind of short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer. I've got another chapter for WFTSTS that should be up soon too...as I said; I'm extremely busy getting ready for finals.

I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing pertaining to High School Musical. The storyline and extra characters are mine though...

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sharpay twirled happily around the dance floor. Her party was going great! Ryan hadn't even messed up laying the planks down, so the floor was actually even. She was glad of that. Last time he had set one of the planks off and she had caught a shoe in the crack. Needless to say she didn't enjoy being laughed at during her own party. Quite frankly, she didn't like being laughed at...period. The music changed and she looked around, trying to figure out who she would dance with next. One couldn't spend too much time with one boy, the must all have equal opportunity to enjoy her presence. She spotted Eddie Bolton a little ways away talking with one of the younger girls. Sure, he was a few years younger than her but he was cute.

"Eddie..." Sharpay called sweetly, waltzing over to him, "Come on and dance with me." A strange look came over his face as he was pulled to the middle of the floor. Sharpay had never given him the time of day before. Why was she now? There were plenty of guys there that were closer to her age. Of course, in those days age really didn't matter. She was only two years older than he was...hardly a difference. The music to a lively song began and soon they were bouncing around with the rest of the group.

"So, Sharpay..." he began to ask.

"Where is that brother of yours?" Sharpay smiled at him. "I know he was here. I saw him driving the wagon. He didn't leave did he?" A look of horror came over her face. "It would be horrible if he did. A party without Troy Bolton is no party at all." She shook her head despairingly.

"He should be around here somewhere..." Eddie replied, "He and Chad were over by the porch a little while ago." So that was it. She was using him to get to Troy. It figured.

Sharpay had liked Troy ever since Eddie could remember. Unfortunately, Troy had never realized it. In fact, he still hadn't figured it out. This, in turn, made things difficult for Eddie, who really liked Sharpay. Eddie recalled the time when Emily had first brought Sharpay over for dinner, excited at the prospect of a new friend. The whole time she had been there, Sharpay followed Troy around like a lost puppy, while Eddie had trailed her. Maybe she would have given up if Troy had just told her that he wasn't interested.

"MmmHmm..." Sharpay replied. She hadn't really been listening to what Eddie was saying. She was to busy scanning the floor for his older, eligible, and oh so good looking brother. He had to be here somewhere. There was Chad. Chad and Troy were seldom far from each other so he had to be near. She turned her head slightly to left, getting a new view. Aha! There he was...but he wasn't alone. Sharpay didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Directly across from her and Eddie was Troy: dancing happily with Gabi. This had to stop. Someone with breeding and talent like Troy Bolton couldn't be associating with his mother's hired hand! "Eddie we need to talk." She stopped dancing suddenly and pulled him over by the refreshment table. "This has got to stop...now!"

"What?" He asked, confused, "What did I do?"

"Not you!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. He could be so dense sometimes. "Them...those two...they have to stop..." She pointed to Troy and Gabi who had since retired to a bench off to the side of the floor and seemed to be engaged in conversation.

"Troy and Gabi?" Eddie laughed, "There's nothing there. She just doesn't know anyone. He's probably just keeping her company."

"He seems to be enjoyed himself," Sharpay noted, "her too." Eddie shrugged. They did look pretty happy together.

"What difference does it make? You know he doesn't like you." Eddie pointed out.

"Alright, I'll admit he doesn't like me," Sharpay bit her lip, "but that doesn't mean that he should be associating with people like...that." She shook her head disdainfully at the mere thought.

"Gabi's a nice girl," Eddie replied, "Mom hasn't been so stressed out since she came. She's been a big help."

"That doesn't matter!" Sharpay snapped. Noticing Eddie's shocked expression she softened her tone, "...I mean, it doesn't matter that she helps your mother. She's no good for Troy." He rolled his eyes at this statement and Sharpay knew exactly what he was thinking. "Eddie...dear, sweet Eddie...If your brother doesn't want me... I at least want someone for him who won't hold him back: Maybe someone with background or culture perhaps? Gabi isn't any good." Eddie shook his head. He didn't like where she was going with this. Sure, Gabi was household help, but she was a good person.

"What do you suggest? There aren't exactly an abundance of eligible girls around." Immediately, Sharpay's face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"First, I think we should convince him that Gabi is all wrong for him. That'll give me enough time to find a girl to replace her." She crossed her arms triumphantly over her chest as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I think you'd be going to a lot of trouble for nothing." Eddie replied, "Like I said, I really don't think they're into each other that way. Besides, do you really think Troy would actually listen to your opinion?" Sharpay shifted, thinking.

"Well," she began, "he may not listen to me, or even you...but I'm sure he'll listen to his best friend."

"Chad will never go for this..." Eddie laughed, "He doesn't like you any more than Troy does."

"He'll listen to you though," she pointed out, "...they both will. I'll talk to the girls and get them on our side." She paused, smiling up at Eddie, "You know, if you do this for me, Eddie, there may be something in it for you..." She batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously, hoping that he had understood her meaning.

Eddie rocked back on his heels, carefully weighing his options. He didn't have a reason to do this to Gabi; she was too nice of a girl. Besides, he didn't even know if the two liked each other. They had danced but that really didn't mean anything. He glanced at Sharpay who was smiling sweetly at him. What would the benefits be? Could it be that she would finally be willing to give him a chance. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Eddie nodded meekly. He would go along with Sharpay. If Troy and Gabi were meant to be it would happen, so what was the harm?

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've lived in New Mexico for almost your whole life, and never been to the real Mexico?" Gabriella smiled. The party was winding down andshe and Troywere standing at the Bolton wagon, talking, andwaiting for Emily and Eddie to arrive.

"That would be right," he nodded, "I've never been across the border. I guess I'm not that big on adventures."

"It's hardly an adventure," she laughed, "the Mexican side of the border doesn't look any different than our side. It just happens to be owned by different a person...that's all. Besides, you're not going to get me to believe that you don't like adventures. You spent your entire summer in Tennessee didn't you? That's an awfully long way from New Mexico."

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Troy smiled, "Did you ever travel much?"

"My papa used to take us to Mexico once a year," she replied, "we'd all go down together and camp in the mountains for a week or so. After he passed on we were too busy to go anywhere... I'd love to go back again though. The mountains are so beautiful. When I'm on top of them I fell like I can reach up and touch the clouds." She looked down at her hands, "It probably sounds silly to you."

"No, not really... I think I know what you mean," he smiled. "You know, we could go sometime." Gabi looked up. "To the mountains I mean. There's a range about twenty miles east of the farm... I'm sure you've seen it." She nodded. "It wouldn't be that long of a trip. Maybe we could talk my dad into letting us take Emily and Eddie and going for a weekend."

"That would be fun," she smiled, "it would be nice to get out of the house."

"Yeah, and considering the house, I don't blame you. Bolton kids tend to be very messy. I know, I taught them..." he puffed out his chest proudly. They sat in silence for a few minutes simply enjoying each other's company. After getting over the first meeting, which Gabi still thought horribly embarrassing, she found herself enjoying Troy's company. He was an easygoing guy and shared a lot of the same interests as she did. She hadn't been too thrilled about going to the Evans' party, since she really didn't know anyone, but being with Troy had made it an enjoyable experience.

"There they are..." Gabi pointed to the approaching figures. "Hey guys, did you have a good time?" She asked.

"I loved it!" Emily exclaimed happily, as Eddie helped her into the wagon.

"Of course you did," Eddie laughed, "You'll take any opportunity to catch up on the latest gossip." He was careful to avoid eye contact with Troy. His brother could always tell when something was bothering him. He was too easy to read.

"Did you have a good time Gabi?" Emily asked, "I'm sorry I left you with Troy. He can be quite the downer at parties." Troy shook his head.

"Yeah, it was fun," Gabi smiled as she climbed into the wagon and sat down next to Emily. Troy looked back at her, briefly, and smiled as he started the team. After a few minutes of silence, Eddie spoke up.

"So," Eddie began, "Sharpay is coming over after church on Sunday...I invited her." He was sure at this point daggers were being shot into the back of his head. He knew that neither Troy nor Emily really liked her. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Why did you do that? It's been so peaceful without her around..." Emily whined.

"I thought you'd like some girl company..." Eddie lied. He knew very well that she'd prefer no company to Sharpay.

"She's got Gabriella and the girls," Troy piped up. "They're girls aren't they?"

"Yeah, but sisters don't count and Gabi is... I don't know, but she doesn't count either," he faltered. This was going to be harder than he thought. Eddie had planned to start driving the wedge between Troy and Gabi now, but he couldn't think of anything to use against her. In all honesty, she really was a nice girl. Oh well, when Sharpay arrived she'd cause enough trouble. The rest of the ride was soundless except for the soft sound of hoof beats against the ground.

As soon as they arrived home, Troy and Eddie went to put the horses away. Emily and Gabriella went in the house to get ready for bed, as it was very late. The girls stopped briefly to greet Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and then quietly made their way upstairs, so as not to wake the younger girls who were already sleeping. As she began to undo her hair, Gabriella thought about the days events. She had finally gotten to meet some other people her own age. Taylor and Kelsi seemed awfully nice and she was sure they could become friends. Sharpay on the other hand...well, she wasn't too sure about her.

I know you all probably hate me for giving you another cliffhanger, but I really needed to get going on my PLS211 paper...besides, this cliffy isn't that bad. I promise to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm sorry for not updating soon but my professors are really hitting me with papers and presentations.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is...the long awaited update! Thanks to everyone who reviews...you guys are great!

Chapter 4

Once again, Gabi sat with Catherine and Troy at church. Well, at least she started out sitting with Catherine and Troy. Catherine, who was usually a good girl, had been unusually squirmy. A few minutes into the service, she was gently taken by the hand and placed her in between her parents to discourage any further movement. Now,Gabi found herself sitting with Emily on her right and Troy on her left. The Reverend Darbus motioned for the congregation to be seated.

"I'd like to welcome you all on this beautiful morning," he began, "and I'd also like to remind everyone about the annual fall social. It will be the end of October. We are in need of entertainment, food, refreshments, and help with setup and cleanup. If anyone would be interested in helping, please talk to my wife after the service." He paused, "If you will all please stand we will now sing The Old Rugged Cross." The congregation obediently rose as the pianist began the introduction.

"On a hill far away, stood an old rugged cross," Gabi heard Emily's voice start. After a moment she joined in.

"The emblem of suffering and shame," she sang quietly. Singing had always been Gabi's favorite part of church. It was almost like a release. It was a time when she didn't have to stand apart from the others. She didn't have to be different or a stranger. She could blend in. Gabi glanced over at Troy and noticed that his lips were moving but no sound was coming out. She elbowed him. Fooling people in church wasn't a good idea. He looked at her despairingly and softly began singing along.

"So I'll cherish the old rugged cross..." Gabi could barely hear him. Maybe if she sang louder he would too.

"Till my trophies at last I lay down," she sang out.

"I will cling to the old rugged cross and exchange it someday for crown." Troy's voice grew stronger. After the service was over and the people were filing into the aisle Gabi turned to him.

"Why were you mouthing it? You've got a nice voice..." she smiled as he blushed.

"Oh, well I've had bad experiences singing." He replied. "Now I try and avoid it as often as possible." Gabi looked at him expectantly. "When I was thirteen, all the kids in my Sunday school class had to sing a song in the Christmas program. My voice was right in the middle of changing then. When the part of the song came that I was supposed to sing with Ryan it cracked, then got really high, then really low, and then cracked again." He smiled. "I'll never forget the look on everyone's faces. They thought it was the funniest thing in the world."

"Oh, Troy they had to know it wasn't your fault," she patted him on the back.

"I know," he nodded, "that's what they said. I don't know...after that I never really did it again. I do miss it though..."

"Gabi, Troy, let's go!" Mr. Bolton called from the doorway. "Sharpay is just gathering her things and then we're leaving."

"Ugh, I forgot she was coming," Gabi groaned.

"Tell me about it," Troy placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door.

* * *

"Well Sharpay, it's nice to have you with us today," Mrs. Bolton smiled as she passed the potatoes to Emily. "It has been quite some time since you've been out here."

"There's a reason for that," Chelsea whispered to Catherine. Mrs. Bolton caught her eye and shot her a look. It wasn't polite to talk like that.

"It has been. Too long if you ask me..." Sharpay smiled sweetly. She hadn't heard Chelsea's comment but had a good idea about what she said. Those two younger girls were a lot smarter than they looked. She would have to be careful what she said when she was around them.

Troy shook his head as his mother and father attempted to keep up a polite conversation with their guest. Even Eddie, who was the one who had invited her, wasn't very talkative. That was unusual. Troy knew that Eddie liked Sharpay. Maybe she had come to dinner because the feeling was now mutual? That couldn't be it. They hadn't spoken more than two words to each other since she had arrived. She was probably using Eddie to get to him. That definitely seemed more likely. Why couldn't she get it through her head that he didn't like her in that respect, or even at all for that matter? His day had been going nicely until she arrived.

After dinner, Mr. Bolton suggested that Troy and Eddie take Emily, Gabi, and Sharpay riding. Sharpay asked Eddie if he would mind hooking up the buggy instead, since she hadn't brought her riding skirt with her. Emily laughed out loud. Only Sharpay would worry about a riding skirt. None of the other girls in the area wore one when they rode.

Gabi declined, at first, saying that she had to help with the dishes. The younger girls quickly volunteered for the job and before she knew it, Gabi was sitting atop one of the young mares Troy had brought back from Tennessee. The mare was very gentle but was still a little bit skittish around things like laundry blowing in the wind. Troy, who was also riding a young mount with little experience, had hesitated to let her ride the mare and suggested that she take his roan gelding instead. She assured him that she could handle herself.

An hour later, the group passed the north bend in the creek. Eddie and Sharpay rode in the buggy with Emily on her horse next to them. Troy and Gabi were slightly behind them. Troy was purposely keeping his mount in check so that he wouldn't have to listen to Sharpay. Besides, he was enjoying talking to Gabi.

Gabi was having a wonderful time. Somehow, Troy had managed to steer them clear of Sharpay so far. She knew that Sharpay wasn't Troy's favorite person and that she could be overbearing sometimes. She also knew that Troy was too polite to say anything to her. How can you politely tell someone that you can't stand them?

As Sharpay rattled on, Emily glanced back to see how Gabi was faring with the mare. She hadn't fallen off yet. She was smiling at something Troy must have said. Her brother let out a loud laugh and slapped his leg. His horse jumped at the sound and he quickly steadied him. Emily saw Sharpay turn and look at them with a look of disdain plastered on her face. She'd been a pain the entire trip. For the first few minutes of the ride Sharpay had attempted to carry a conversation with Troy. He'd been polite enough but just wasn't interested. He was to busy telling Gabi about life in Tennessee. Emily had noticed that he smartly slowed his mount so that he and Gabi lagged behind the others.

Emily would have dropped back also and let Eddie deal with Sharpay by himself but something held her back. It could have been the fact that she wanted to keep an eye on Sharpay but after a moment of thought she realized that she wanted the two of them to be together. It was obvious to Emily that they enjoyed each other's company. She'd never seen Troy so at ease with a girl or Gabi so talkative around a boy. Plus, the fact that Troy had allowed Gabi to ride the young mare was proof enough that he had confidence in her.

"So," she heard Sharpay call back to Troy, breaking her train of thought, "now that you're back Troy, I've got so many things to fill you in on..." She paused. "I'm planning another party. It will be after the church social of course. My cousin Celia is coming from New York, for the party that is. Of course, she'll stay for a month or so. It would be pointless to come all that way for a party and then have to turn around and leave, wouldn't it." She looked back at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Troy replied. He could care less about Sharpay's next party or the fact that Cousin Celia was coming out for it.

"You do remember Celia don't you?" She didn't wait for a reply, "You met her once before, I'm sure of it. It was a few years back. You made quite the impression on her. You were all she could talk about for the longest time."

"Of course he does," Eddie added. You don't forget people like that very easily.

"Uh...yeah, I think I remember her," Troy responded dryly. He remembered Celia, of course. Who could forget her? She was exactly like Sharpay: Loud, obnoxious, and not compassionate in the least.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "She'll be so thrilled. Perhaps you could dance with her at the party? She is such a wonderful girl. Celia is just like me: well mannered, well bred, well traveled, with great exposure to culture." She paused, and glanced at Gabi "...Unlike some people." Her perky tone returned after a moment. "Perhaps you would even like to accompany her to the party? You can't take one of your sisters and there really isn't anyone else around here that can meet your standards..." Troy rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be this way? He looked at Gabi and shook his head. Sharpay was impossible.

"I don't think so..." Troy replied with as much niceness as he could muster up.

"It would be so much fun though!" Sharpay persisted, "Besides, who else could you go with?"

"I could always take Gabriella," he replied after a moment. Sharpay's jaw dropped and she eyed Gabi evilly.

"You what?" Gabi and Sharpay said at the same time.

"I could take you." He looked at Gabi, "We'd both be going to the same party and leaving from the same place. I don't see any reason we couldn't just go together," he replied. If they went together, Sharpay might stay off his back. He turned back to Sharpay, "I'd probably have a better time with Gabriella anyway. We have more in common..." Gabi smiled. They did always seem to have a good time together.

Troy's statement sent Sharpay into a state of silence for the next hour. Except for answering Eddie's occasional questions she didn't offer a sound.She was too upset. Troy liked Gabi more than she had anticipated. Her original intentions were to slowly pry them apart, using Celia as the lever. Then she would step in and pick up the pieces of Troy's broken heart.

A little while later, Troy suggested that they stop by a small creek and take a water break

He got off his horse and led it to the stream. Eddie helped Sharpay down from the buggy. She then flounced over to the creek and daintily dipped her fingers in, squealing at the coolness. By the time Eddie turned back, Emily had already gotten out

"That was horrible..." she walked towards Gabi, keeping her voice low so that the others wouldn't here, "She didn't need to do that. I saw that look she gave you. I don't know what her problem is."

"It's all right," Gabi replied quietly, dismounting, "I'm used to it."

"It's not, but I guess we can't expect anything else from her. She's always like this." Emily shook her head. "I can see what's happening. She's been ignoring Eddie all afternoon. She's using him to get to Troy."

"Does Eddie know?" Gabi asked.

"Surprisingly enough, he probably does." She replied. "He likes her too much to care." Gabi nodded. It was a sad situation. Sharpay liked Troy but he couldn't stand her. Eddie liked Sharpay but she was only using him to get to Troy. Then there was Troy. How did he fit into the picture?

"Alright, let's start heading back..." Eddie called out after a few minutes. A good wind had picked up and it was starting to look like rain. Emily and Sharpay hurried to the buggy. Troy and Gabi remounted their horses and the group started back down the trail. A few minutes passed before tiny droplets of rain began to fall.

"You'd better pull the lap cover out..." Troy called to Emily and Sharpay, "It will keep you dry." Gabi wished that she had that option. Already, the rain was beginning to soak through her blouse. "Are you alright?" Troy looked at her.

"I'm fine," Gabi nodded. She wouldn't admit defeat.

"I could lead the mare and you could get in the buggy..." he suggested. She shook her head. Troy sighed. Sometimes women could be so stubborn.

Sharpay shivered under the cover and tucked the end under her feet. The wind was growing stronger. The rain always made her think she was cold even when she wasn't. She gritted her teach as she heard Troy suggest that Gabi join them. That was never going to happen. Gabi would never be her equal. Alright, that was a little overboard but still Sharpay didn't feel like sharing the comforts of the buggy with her...or Troy for that matter. As she shifted her feet, the material came loose and began to flap wildly in the ever growing wind.

Troy noticed the billowing material a moment to late. He called out to Gabi just as the mare caught site of the billowing cover. She stopped in the middle of the trail and began to dance, nervously, in place, blowing and snorting in distrust. Gabi put a reassuring hand on the mare's neck and for a moment everything looked alright but the strong winds blew tumbleweeds into the mare's path. It was all she could take. The young mare spun on her haunches and took off at a dead run, through the creek and out the other side with Gabi still clinging tightly to her.

"Gabriella!" Troy called out, watching in horror as the mare plunged down the bank. He quickly turned to Eddie "You take the girls and get back to the house, I'm going after her." Troy turned his horse around, now wishing that he was riding the trusty old roan.

"Be careful..." Emily's call was futile. He was already long gone.

"Let's get moving." Eddie started the team again. "The sooner we're out of this the better. Besides, we'll need to tell mom and dad what happened."

"Yeah, let's go..." Emily nodded. Sharpay remained silent. Had she caused this?

* * *

Did everyone catch the fact that Reverend Darbus' wife is in charge of the church social...hmm...I wonder who she could be... 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

As time passed, the storm grew worse. By the time Eddie pulled the buggy up to the house it was pouring. Emily and Sharpay jumped out and dashed to the door, which was being held open by Mrs. Bolton. As the girls scurried past her she noticed that two bodies were missing.

"Eddie!" She called out. He was already opening the barn door and hurrying the team inside. "Where are Troy and Gabi?" He paused at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Gabi's horse got spooked and took off. Troy went after her," he called back, sticking his head out of the door. "I'll be right in... just let me put the team up." Mrs. Bolton shut the door and turned to the two dripping girls standing beside the table.

"Oh, look at you two," hands on hips, she approached them. The lap cover had kept their skirts dry during the trip but the run from buggy to house had caused the bottoms of the skirts to become dirtied with mud. Their blouses were soaked through and wet strands of matted hair hung in their faces. "What happened?" She questioned.

"We stopped to water the horses. It started to sprinkle so we got ready to leave," Emily began, "Troy and Gabi were already on their horses and Troy told us to pull the cover out. Then Gabi's horse got scared." She sniffed. "The mare took off running and Troy went after her. I hope they're alright..." Mrs. Bolton nodded, biting the inside of her lip. "Go on upstairs and get changed girls. Emily, let Sharpay use one of your dresses. I'll make some hot tea." She ushered the girls up the stairs and went to the kitchen to make the tea. As she was pulling the cups off their hooks, Eddie came, dripping, into the house.

"Edward William, you are soaked!" she exclaimed. He shrugged and began to pull his boots off.

"Well Mother, it is raining." He replied sarcastically. She scowled back at him.

"And don't think about dripping all over my floor..." Eddie's shoulders slumped in exasperation as she hurried over with a towel and began to pat him dry. The girls had left a trail of water and mud going all the way up the stairs. What would a little more water hurt? He deserved it, he supposed. His mother had never taken kindly to sarcastic tones, especially from her own children.

"Did the girls tell you what happened?" He took the towel and rubbed his hair.

"Emily did, yes," she replied. "What scared Gabi's horse?"

"I'm not sure what initially started it. I heard Troy yell for her to watch out. Then, I turned around and saw some tumbleweeds blowing in front of her. That must have been what pushed her over the edge." He handed the towel back to his mother. "I'm going to go change."

Mrs. Bolton watched her youngest son's figure retreat up the stairs. He was so unlike Troy. Eddie always seemed to be looking out for himself, was very vocal with his opinions, and very social. Troy, on the other hand was soft-spoken and cared a great deal about how others felt. She knew that he hadn't liked the idea of taking Sharpay out today but he was too polite to say anything. Sometimes, she worried that he kept too many of his feelings inside.

* * *

Troy ran a hand through his sopping hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. The strong winds had blown his hat away and he hadn't bothered to go back for it. The only positive thing about the rain was the fact that it made the trail easier to follow. In ideal conditions, he would have been right behind her but the slickness of the ground made it dangerous to travel at high speeds.

He wouldn't be of any use to her if something happened to him. The gelding slipped and Troy quickly steadied him. Setting back out at a ground covering trot, he kept his eyes ahead. Up ahead, he could see a large skid mark going over the edge of a hill. Easing to the crest, he looked down.

Troy spotted her immediately. She was lying in the mud on her side. The mare stood next to her, blowing softly on her hair. Troy eased his gelding down the hill. The ground was still slippery and he didn't want to startle the mare. Tying the gelding to a nearby bush, he hurried over to her.

"Gabriella?" He spoke calmly, not wanting to frighten her. There was no response. He took her hand and tried again. "Gabriella... come on, wake up..." Slowly Gabi's eyes opened. After a minute she focused them on the figure kneeling beside her.

"Troy?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled down at her. "That was some ride wasn't it? Are you alright?" She shook her head as she sat up.

"My sides hurt," she replied, "She slipped down the hill and rolled a couple of times."

"You probably bruised something," Troy helped her to her feet. Gabi clutched her left arm to her side. "Does your arm hurt too?" She nodded. Troy's mind worked quickly. Gabi was in no condition to ride by alone. He grabbed the mare's dangling reins and tied them up so that they wouldn't drag. Taking the rope off his saddle he looped it around the mare's neck and fastened the other end to the horn of his saddle "Come on," Troy motioned to her, "We'll both ride the gelding. You can't ride by yourself." Gabi soon found herself sitting in front of Troy, her legs dangling loosely against the gelding's sides, and Troy's arm around her waist. Troy clucked to the gelding and they started off.

Gabi took tried to take a deep breath and winced. That wasn't a good idea. The gelding slipped and she gripped the horn. Troy noticed and pulled her tighter to him. Gabi immediately stiffened when she felt her shoulders pressed up against his chest. Riding with such rigidness, however, made the pain in her sides worse. After a few minutes she relaxed back and let Troy absorb some of the shock.

"How long have we been gone?" She spoke. The rain had started to let up and she could see the sun beginning to peak out from behind the clouds.

"Probably an hour or so," he replied, "It took me a while to find you." He paused. "Gabriella...about what Sharpay said."

"Don't worry about it Troy. I'm used to it." She lowered her head. The pain in her arm and sides was getting worse and she wished Troy had not mentioned Sharpay's statement. It was a sore spot. Gabi was glad for the rain. Even if Troy had been able to see her face he wouldn't have been bale to distinguish teardrops from raindrops.

"Yeah, well... I just don't want you to think that I think of you like that," replied Troy, "I really do like spending time with you."

"I'm just your mother's house-girl, though..." Gabi sighed, "It probably isn't the best idea for us to get to close." Troy shook his head. Sharpay's words had gotten to her.

"I don't see how it matters." He continued. "We're just friends...it's not like we're getting married or anything... even then it shouldn't matter."

"In theory in shouldn't matter, but in reality it does," Gabi countered. "How many times do you here of a prince marrying a peasant girl?" Troy didn't answer her. He couldn't think of any. "That's exactly my point. Social lines aren't crossable."

"Gabriella, that's ridiculous," Troy laughed. They rode in silence for a few minutes. How did they even get on that subject?

Time passed as they rode on. At least the weather was starting to clear up. They weren't to far from the house now. Gabi had totally relaxed and was now leaning against him heavily. Troy peered around to look at her face. She had fallen asleep. He hated it when they argued. All Troy had wanted to do was to make sure that she knew that he didn't share Sharpay's opinion. Gabi was a sweet girl, much better company than Sharpay, or her cousin Celia for that matter. She was a good friend... He shook his head. Girls always made everything more complicated.

The house was just ahead now. Troy could see his mother sitting at the window. She spotted them and flung the front door open.

"Thank goodness," she clasped her hands together, "we were so worried..." she turned back to the house, "John, Eddie, come out here!" Soon, Eddie was lifting the sleeping girl from Troy's grasp.

"Here, I'll take her," Troy climbed down, "Eddie, will you take these two and put them away?" Eddie nodded and handed Gabi over. Troy followed his mother into the house and up the stairs.

"Hmm," Gabi began to wake up, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," Troy replied. Gabi looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Here Troy, set her down on her bed. Then go get out of those wet clothes." His mother directed. "Send you father up here to take a look at her." Troy nodded, giving Gabriella's hand a final squeeze.

An hour later, Troy sat at the kitchen table, with Catherine, Emily, and Sharpay, wearing a fresh set of clothes. Chelsea and Mariana sat a few feet away, keeping the twins entertained. Aside from being cold and his nose becoming stuffed, Troy felt fine. He was thankful for that. His father was with Gabi now. Hopefully she was alright.

"Troy?" Catherine plopped herself down on his lap. "Is Gabi gonna be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he patted her arm.

"Why did her horse run off?" She continued, "Gabi's a good rider, why couldn't she stop it?"

"The mare got scared, Cati. I think she was just too powerful for Gabi to stop," he sighed. The mare had been nervous, but the blowing tumbleweeds shouldn't have caused that big of an explosion.

Emily sat quietly in her chair. She knew why the mare had spooked. She had seen the cover blow out from under Sharpay's feet. Emily knew that Sharpay was trying to keep them apart, but hadn't thought that she would stoop that low. Maybe it was an accident...but then again, maybe it wasn't.

* * *

There you are. It was short, but I don't have much time right now, so it will have to do...

thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"You're a very lucky girl, Gabi," Mr. Bolton finished fastening the splint to her arm. "You've only bruised your ribs. There is a small break in your arm though." He looked at the young girl sitting in front of him. She hadn't been with hem very long but she was considered her part of the family. She was a good kid. "Some people get completely crushed when a horse rolls on them like that."

"I know sir," Gabi tried to smile. She was still very sore. "I'm just thankful that Troy came after me. I don't know if I could have found my way back in the storm."

"Troy's a good boy," the older man replied. "...always trying to do the right thing. Sometimes, I think he tries too hard." He paused, "You see Gabi... I put a lot of pressure on him in the past. I didn't want him to make the same mistakes I did when I was his age. I wanted him to be better." Troy's father began putting his medical supplies away. "I'm really trying not to push him anymore, but he tries so hard to please me." His eyes began to tear. Gabi noticed and took one of his hands with her good one.

"He probably just looks up to you so much," she smiled sweetly, "that's why he tries so hard..."

"Maybe your right," Mr. Bolton spoke after a minute. "I'm just glad we can hold a civil conversation now." He chuckled at Gabriella's surprised expression. "We weren't on good terms for a year or so. Let's see...it would have been about the time he was Eddie's age. Yes, he was fifteen and a rebellion waiting to happen. I'm glad that I backed of and let him start to slay his own dragons...so to speak."

"I had no idea," Gabi replied, "You two seem so close."

"Oh, we are now..." he smiled and patted her hand. "Well Gabi, you're all fixed up. I want you to stay in bed for a day or so. Give your ribs a break. I'll send one of the kid's up with some dinner." He turned back, "and thanks for humoring an old man..." Gabi waved as he left the room. Mr. Bolton's story had gotten her thinking. Maybe Troy's life wasn't as perfect as she pictured it. Sure, she had gone through her share of hardships but maybe he had too. She gingerly stretched out on the bed, taking care not to hurt her ribs. If she was going to be there she may as well get comfortable.

Mr. Bolton walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair at the table. Four sets of eyes looked up at him expectantly. Emily and Sharpay still looked a little damp. Catherine's eyes were big and scared and she clung to her brother's arm from were she sat on his knee. Though Troy's face showed no emotion his father could see the concern in his eyes. As he stood there in thought, Eddie came in and joined the group.

"Well?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She's going to be fine." He smiled at the somber group. "She fractured her arm, but there was only bruising on her ribs. Gabi was very lucky. In all reality that mare should have crushed her." He looked at Catherine, whose eyes were starting to tear. "She's fine though, it's nothing a little bit of time won't heal," he insisted, patting his daughter's hand. "I told her that she's to stay in bed for a couple of days to not put any stress on the ribs and I put a splint on her arm. Other than that she's a perfectly healthy girl."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Bolton came in from the other room, with the rest of the girls following her. "Gabi had us all quite worried. Didn't she girls?" Chelsea, Mariana, Adeline, and Addison all nodded. "Does she need anything, John?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, she'll need her dinner brought up to her," he replied, "and I'm sure she'd appreciated some company."

"I'll bring up the food," Emily volunteered.

"Thank you dear," he smiled, "Troy... I know it's been a rough day, so I'll drive Sharpay home myself... but I'd like you and Eddie to go hook up the wagon for me, alright?"

"Yes sir," Troy stood up and set Catherine down on her feet, "Come on Eddie..."

"Alright," Eddie looked across the table at Sharpay. Her plans sure hadn't been working out to well. Or, had they? "Why don't you get your things together? We won't be very long." He spoke as he followed Troy out the door. Emily bustled by with Gabi's dinner and Mrs. Bolton took the younger girls to the living room to read them a story.

Sharpay began to gather her things. The day hadn't turned out as she would have liked it to. When she had brought up the subject of her party and Cousin Celia, her hope had been to spark Troy's interest. What red-blooded, western male wouldn't be attracted to a dainty, high society girl, with excellent breeding, from back east...or her for that matter? Surely that would be a better catch than your mother's house-girl. She would have to have a talk with him. Not now though, he looked pretty upset about the whole Gabriella incident. She decided not to push it.

"Sharpay..." Eddie walked into the room, "We're ready to go. Are you ready?" She nodded and followed him out the door. As Eddie helped her into the wagon, she noticed Troy's cold gaze following her. Yes, he was still upset. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"So..." Emily sat down on her bed, "what does it feel like?" Gabi looked up at her from where she sat at the desk on the other side of the room, eating her soup.

"Breaking my arm? Bruising my ribs? It hurts...not as much now, but it did before," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I should think so," Emily replied with a slight smile, "but that's not what I meant." She paused. "What did it feel like to be rescued?" Gabi tipped her head. She hadn't really thought about it before.

"I don't know." She thought a moment. "I guess... it was a nice feeling. You know... a feeling that someone cared enough to come after me. For a minute I felt like one of the princess' you always read about in fairytales. The ones that are locked away in a dungeon until the valiant knight comes to save them..."

"I wouldn't call my brother a valiant knight," Emily laughed, "He'd get a swelled head."

"I was so scared," Gabi spoke after a moment. "I was cold and wet and I didn't know where I was. Then I looked up and Troy was standing there...right in front of me."

"Just like a valiant knight," Emily conceded her point. Troy had been pretty heroic. And, he'd seemed genuinely concerned... an emotion he rarely showed when a girl was involved.

"So where is my knight?" Gabi smiled, "I'd like to thank him."

"Oh, he and Eddie the Troublesome are taking Princess Pain in the Neck back to her humble castle," Emily smiled.

"Who's a knight?" Catherine's head popped into the room; "Why is Eddie troublesome?" she crawled up on Gabriella's bed and waited expectantly for her answer. Emily rolled her eyes. Little sisters could be such a pain. Gabi slowly got up from her seat at the desk and sat down beside the younger girl

"You know, you don't have to humor her," Emily picked up the empty dish and walked towards the door.

"Yes you do! You have to humor me..." Catherine gave Gabi her best puppy dog eyes.

"Catherine Marie!" Emily scolded, "Don't be pushy..."

"It's alright, Emily," Gabi smiled, "I don't mind."

"Don't be too long, Cati," Emily called, "Gabi's had a long day."

"So...?" Catherine persisted.

"Your sister and I were just talking about... knights and princess... you know, like in fairytales?" Gabi replied. She didn't want the girl to know the whole conversation.

"You mean how the good knights always rescue whoever's in trouble and the bad knights try to stop them?" Catherine asked.

"Exactly! You sure know your fairytales Catherine..." Gabi smiled.

"Troy used to read them to me when I was little," the little girl replied. She looked at Gabi thoughtfully. "Will you read to me if I go get my old book?" Gabi nodded. She paused on her way to the door, "Is Troy your knight? He rescued you didn't he?" Gabi looked at the girl and laughed inwardly. Catherine was too quick.

"Well, I guess that makes him my knight then, doesn't it." She said with finality.

"Yep! And, that makes you the beautiful princess..." Catherine smiled and dashed out the door.

"Hardly..." Gabriella muttered to herself.

* * *

Troy gazed silently at the road ahead of him. He may have had to drive Sharpay home but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Luckily, Eddie had entertained her for the entire ride. She was supposed to have been Eddie's guest anyway. He hadn't really felt like putting up with her. Something told him that she had played a role in the accident. He was quite sure what, but he knew that something fishy was up.

Eddie sat silently beside his brother. He knew Troy was upset. He always got really quiet when something was bothering him. It probably had to do with Sharpay. Even he had to admit that she had gone a little too far with her comments that afternoon. He could understand that she didn't want Troy and Gabi together, but there was no reason to put Gabi down...right to her face. He'd have to have a talk with her. She'd have to be a little more discreet from now on.

"So..." Eddie broke the uncomfortable silence, "that was quite the day, huh?"

Troy didn't respond. He tried again. "Cati was sure worried about Gabi, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Troy finally nodded. "They seem like they're pretty close."

"She sure was lucky that you went after her," Eddie continued. "Sharpay thought that it was very heroic of you." Troy's head whipped around. Maybe Eddie shouldn't have mentioned Sharpay.

"What else I supposed to do? Let her get killed?" His voice was cool. "Honestly Eddie, I could care less what Sharpay thinks." He paused, "Come to think of it, she didn't seem all to upset." He shook his head. "It figures. She's just too snooty to care. And why was she being so rude to Gabi?" His voice became louder

"Easy there!" Eddie threw his hands up, "Don't take your frustrations out on me. Sharpay's always been that way, it's not my fault. I think she's just looking out for you." Troy rolled his eyes. Not Eddie too! Why would Sharpay suddenly be looking out for his well being, especially when it came to what girl he was interested in ... at least as a friend? To Troy's dismay, Eddie tried to keep the conversation going. Finally, the house came into view.

"Here." He handed the reins over and jumped out of the wagon. "I drove...you put them away..." He made a beeline for the house. He was in no mood to listen to his brother defend Sharpay. Eddie shook his head in wonder. It wasn't like Troy to leave without helping put up the animals; not only for the sake of helping the person but for the sake of the animals.

Troy burst through the front door. He took off his coat and hung it on the nearby rack. His sudden appearance gained the attention of the rest of the family who had been sitting around the fireplace, listening to his father read the nightly story.

"Did you boys get Sharpay home alright?" His father looked up. Troy nodded.

"Where's your brother?" his mother spoke up.

"He's putting the horses up..." Troy replied as he headed for the stairs, "...I'm really beat, I'm going to bed..."

"Troy..." his mother called after him, "will you send Catherine down please. She was with Gabi last time I checked."

"Okay, I'll get her." He called over his shoulder.

He stopped by his room first to take his boots off and then padded down the hallway to the room Emily and Gabi shared. The door was open. The sight that met his eyes made him smile. Catherine was curled up at the end of Gabriella's bed, soundly sleeping. Gabriella, also asleep, had Catherine's old fairytale book in one hand. Her splinted arm dangled loosely alongside the bed.

Troy carefully picked his sister up and carried her down the hall to the room she shared with the younger girls. She was already in her nightgown so he quickly tucked her in. He then went back to Gabriella. Taking care not to jostle her arm he gently scooped her up. Shifting her softly he pulled down the blanket and placed her back down. He pulled the blankets up and lightly tucked them in around her. She looked so different. He was used to seeing the boisterous, laughing side of Gabriella. Now, he could see traces of pain still etched on her face, which was still a little pale. Troy picked up her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Mmm..." she stirred slightly, "Catherine?" She didn't open her eyes.

"No, it's Troy," he replied softly, not sure if she was awake or not. Gabi sighed again, and shifted on the bed.

"Thank you..." she murmured, "Cati was right. You are my knight..." Troy squeezed her hand again.

"Good night princess..."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates on all of my stories, but I had exams all this week. I've got a bunch next week too, so we'll see... I'll try and get more chapters up on everything tomorrow though... Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok... first let me apologize for taking so long to update. I know I promised one a month ago, but there is only so much time in the day. Things come up and some things have to be set aside for the time being. I've been writing bookoo midterm papers and taking exams for the last three weeks, am working two jobs, and am a full time student. So please understand if I am not updating constantly. On a lighter note... I hope you all like were I'm taking this.

CHAPTER 7

In two week's time, Gabriella had returned to her old, cheery, self. With the exception of the splint and sling that graced her arm she was back to normal, at least to the common. Her ribs were still tender but as long as she wasn't too rowdy they didn't bother her too terribly. Inside her mind was where the main problems lay. She longed to be active. Gabi hated not being able to do the things she was accustomed to.

Troy had watched her carefully for those two weeks. He could tell that she didn't like being restricted and was worried that she might overdue it. Mariana and Chelsea took over a lot of the chores she normally handled. The girls, of course, required supervision which Gabi was more than happy to provide. Watching the younger girls helped take her mind off of her idleness, but she was still terribly unhappy.

Catherine seemed to be the only one who noticed how Gabriella was truly feeling. One night, after the other children had gone to bed, she tiptoed downstairs where she found her parents sitting at the table.

"Cati? What are you still doing up?" Her father questioned. "You should have been asleep by now.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." she replied quietly.

"What about, dear?" Her mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Catherine shuffled back and forth nervously, "I was wondering if Gabi and I could go on a picnic..." She looked up hopefully.

"I don't see why not," her mother smiled, "you girls could go out behind the barn. I'll pack you a nice lunch."

"Mother, that's not what I was thinking..." Catherine continued, "It's just...Gabi can't get out much, and... I don't know..."

"I think our daughter is trying to tell us that Gabi needs to get out and about," Mr. Bolton cut in. Catherine nodded gratefully. Her father understood.

"That's right!" Catherine smiled. "I was thinking that we could take the wagon down to the creek for an afternoon. It might cheer her up a little bit."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." John nodded his head.

"John, I hardly think that she's ready," Kay continued. "She's been through so much. Besides, Gabriella couldn't handle the team with one arm, and Catherine isn't strong enough."

"Yes, you're right," her father replied.

The conversation stopped. Catherine lowered her head. Her mother was right. Gabi hadn't healed enough to handle the team and she was not strong enough. Behind the barn would have to do for the moment.

"Now just a minute," he continued. "I still think it's a great idea." He held up a hand, requesting silence, as his wife was trying to speak again. "As I was saying... I think that it would do Gabriella a lot good...getting out in the fresh air. I do, however, concede that neither she nor Catherine is capable of handling a team." He paused. "So, I propose that we get the girls an escort." He looked pointedly at his wife and then at his daughter. "Cati, you and Gabi may go on your picnic tomorrow, providing that you take either Troy or Eddie along to drive the wagon. How is that?" A wide smile immediately covered Catherine's shining face. "You can ask one of your brothers in the morning."

"Thank you!" She quickly hugged each of her parents and then bolted up the stairs.

"Be sure to get some sleep Cati..." he mother called after her. The little girl only nodded.

* * *

The next afternoon found Catherine sitting in-between Gabriella and Troy, quietly listening to the two young adults, happily chatting away, as the wagon bounced along the trail that led down to the creek. It had been cool that morning. Luckily, the sun had decided to come out and there was now a pleasant breeze in the air.

Catherine hadn't even bothered to ask Eddie along. Troy was much better suited for the purpose anyway. She saw the way he looked at Gabi and the way that Gabi looked at him. She was the only one that did. Catherine doubted that they had any clue. For only being six years old, she was very intuitive.

Upon nearing the creek, Troy guided the wagon over to the side of the trail.

"Cati, why don't you and Gabi go-on down to the creek?" He kicked the brake into place. "I'm going to unhitch the horses and let them rest for a bit." Both girls nodded. Troy hopped down from the wagon and reached up for his sister. He threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. Catherine screamed in delight.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Put your sister down before you make her sick." Troy laughed and set his giggling sister down.

"Yes ma'm..." he smiled, jokingly, "I wouldn't want to spoil your picnic, would I?" He pulled the picnic basket out from under the seat and handed it to his sister. Ruffling her hair he shooed her off towards the creek. "Come on..." He took Gabi's good arm and helped her to the ground the ground.

"What...I don't get spun?" She teased.

"Nope," he shook his head, "not with your ribs." He paused and raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't get too confident though. You won't be so lucky next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." She watched as Troy began unhitching the team. "So tell me... how did Cati talk you into coming on our little adventure."

"Oh, she begged and pleaded... the usual stuff." Troy smiled, "by the time she got to the part about how my parents wouldn't let you two go without Eddie or me, I was sold... I can't stand to see my little sister cry."

"She didn't!" Gabi gasped.

"No, she didn't have a chance to get that far. She had me from the start." He admitted. Gabriella smiled. She could tell Troy was embarrassed by his admission.

"Well, I'm glad you came." She replied, "You're much more fun than Eddie."

"Thanks," Troy picked up the team's reins and they started off towards the creek. After a moment he spoke again. "You know... I'm glad that you're glad." He shot Gabi a smile. Gabi smiled and ducked her head.

By the time they arrived Catherine already had lunch spread out on the red and white cloth. Troy allowed the horses to drink and tethered them to a nearby bush. He plopped down between the two girls and reached for his plate.

"Mmm... fried chicken... it smells great." They all hungrily dug in. Soon the food was gone. Most of it was in their stomachs. Due to a small food fight, some of it was on their clothes and in their hair.

The afternoon was enjoyable. Troy regaled the girls with more of his stories from Tennessee. Catherine and Gabi told him all about what he had missed. Gabi had to correct Catherine at some points, though, as she tended to exaggerate.

"I'll be right back..." Troy stood up and brushed off his pants. Cati looked up at her brother and stuck out her lower lip.

"We don't have to go now...do we?" She whined.

"Cati, don't whine," Gabi scolded, "It's not a good habit to get into.

"Sorry," Cati lowered her head.

"No Cati, we don't have to leave yet." Troy replied. "I'm just feeling nature's call." His sister nodded in understanding. "I'll be over there." He pointed to the other side of the trail. "So, don't wander over that way." As he started off towards the brush Gabi found her eyes following his retreating figure. She shook her head, clearing her mind. He was only a friend.

Troy was soon out of sight in a small arroyo a hundred or so feet away. However, Gabi wandering eyes had not gone unnoticed. Cati had figured that something was up. Gabi's longing gaze had proven her theory.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you followed him..." the little girl giggled at Gabriella's shocked expression.

"Catherine! What has gotten in to you?" Gabi shook her head. Cati just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't you see it?" she asked, "because I sure do." Gabi tipped her head in a questioning manner. "You love Troy." Cati bluntly stated. "I know because you look at him different than anyone else. He loves you too." Gabi's eyes widened at the girls statement. She quickly recovered and was able to reply.

"No, Cati, your brother and I are just friends." Gabi quickly replied, "...only friends."

"Fine! Don't believe me." Catherine crossed her arms, "I know I'm right." Cati stomped over to where the horses were tethered and began to pet them, pointedly ignoring Gabriella.

As Gabi turned around and began putting the remains of their picnic away, she shook her head. In her innermost heart she had entertained thoughts of her and Troy together. In reality though, she had decided, it would never work. By expressing her feelings she would only be throwing away a perfectly good friendship. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Gabi..." Cati's voice was unusually quiet and uneasy. "Gabi..."

"What is it?" she replied. No answer came.

Gabi turned around and gasped. Not more than twenty yards away, across the creek, sat a good sized group of Indians. They, and the horses they were riding, were painted and adorned with feathers. Catherine, who had still been standing next to the horses, began easing back towards Gabriella, keeping her eyes focused on the newcomers.

"Cati, just keep quiet... maybe they're only passing through," Gabi ordered quietly. "We'll just stay back..." Her line of speech was interrupted by a shrill cry from one of the natives. Suddenly, the whole group was charging across the creek at them.

Gabriella did the only thing that came to mind.

"Troy!" She screamed as loud as she could, pulling Cati to her.

* * *

Troy was only about fifty yards down the trail when he heard the splashing followed by Gabriella's scream. He had been taking his time returning to the girls. He needed to sort some things out with Gabi and had been running over possible conversations in his head but now was not the right time to be thinking. He immediately broke into a dead run.

The Indians had moved quickly. By the time Troy arrived, Cati was already sitting astride Thunder, the far horse of the team. The reins were held by another mounted rider. Her small hands were bound and she gripped Thunder's mane tightly, her face white with fear.

A few yards away, Gabi was struggling to break free from a man who was trying to throw her atop of Lightning, the near horse of the team. It wasn't an easy task. Thunder and Lightning, despite their names, were generally calm and mild mannered. Then again, they also weren't used to being surrounded by Indians, their horses, and screaming girls. The horse danced nervously and attempted to evade his potential rider.

"Troy!" He heard his sister cry from her perch on top of Thunder. Her cry was echoed by an equally distressful call from Gabi. The Indians, now having noticed him, began to move out. The man leading Cati's horse was one of the first to leave. Gabi, now lying across her horse's back, was still putting up a fight. Troy lunged in her direction.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he had to do something. Somehow he reached her and was able to grab hold of her arms. He jerked her off the horse and started to run, pulling her along with him. He didn't get very far. A tall young Indian, with a crooked nose and a wide scar down the side of his face blocked his path. Gabriella was ripped from his arms and tossed to another man. The man with the crooked nose grabbed Troy and held both arms behind his back. Gabi's breath gave way as she noticed another large, looming man approach with a large stone. Her scream filled the air as he raised the rock and brought it down on Troy's head. The crooked nosed man released Troy, who slumped to the ground, a small trickling blood already present in his thick hair.

So... I hope you all like where I'm going with this...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Troy groaned. He didn't know where he was. His head hurt, his wrists hurt, his whole body hurt. He tried to raise an arm but realized his wrists were tied behind his back. Suddenly, everything came back to him. He slowly opened his eyes.

It was dark now. His eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light. He could see the Indians, grouped together around a large fire, a short distance away. They were talking amongst themselves. He carefully turned his head, looking around. Cati and Gabi were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? What had been done with them?

After a short time, the girls appeared at the edge of the camp. They were carrying firewood. A man was following behind them, prepared to catch them if they attempted to escape. They dropped their load next to the fire. The men mumbled something Troy didn't understand, bound their hand, and shoved the girls in his direction, indicating that they were to wait there until further notice. As they approached, he could see their tear stains on their faces.

"Troy!" Cati was the first to notice he was awake. She hurried towards her brother, dropping to her knees on the ground in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cati," he nodded, ignoring the constant throbbing in his head. "Are you ok?" The little girl looked up at Gabi for reassurance and nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" Troy caught Gabi's eyes. They looked tired and scared. The sparkle that he had come to admire was a little dimmer than before.

Gabriella nodded. Physically she was fine. Mentally, she was not. She would not say anything though, at least not while Catherine was still awake. The little girl was frightened enough. She didn't need to know how serious their situation was.

"I'm alright...just shaken up a bit." She paused and looked over at Cati, "You should try to get some sleep... we may be in for a long ride tomorrow." The little girl nodded.

"I'll try..." She replied. She scooted as close to Troy, who was leaning against a boulder, as she could and lay her head against his side. She was asleep within minutes. As Troy watched his sister sleep, a tear started forming in his eye.

"I wish I could hug her right now," he spoke softly. "She must be so scared..."

"She is scared," Gabriella nodded, "but she's being very strong...and brave." She paused. "I don't think the fact that we were carried off by Indians scared her as much as the idea that you might never wake up."

"What?" Troy turned to look at her. "I know the clunked me pretty good... but I couldn't have been out that long."

"Almost two days." Gabriella replied, "Well, you would wake up for a few minutes and then drift out again. Even when you were awake, you weren't really awake." She paused. "I didn't even know if you were alive at first."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. Gabriella relaxed against the rock, next to him.

"When that man hit you over the head, you just slumped to the ground. You're head was bleeding badly. You were so limp and pale." She paused sniff back a tear, "Cati had already been taken by then. It's good that she didn't see you like that. They took me right away. We rode for a long time. The people that brought you in met us later, at the first camp. You were belly down on a big paint. You looked so limp I thought you were dead."

"I remember the first part," Troy continued, "I'd just gotten there and saw her being led off." He cringed at the memory of the snarling face running off with his little sister in tow. "You were still putting up a fight and I was going to be danged if anyone took you too." A small smile formed on Gabi's face. He could be so determined at times.

"My knight in shining armor..." Gabi let out a small laugh. How ironic it was.

"Yeah, well, if I'm a knight I'm not a very good one," Troy's head dropped. "I didn't save either of you. The only thing I did was get myself captured. Now nobody knows what happened or where we are." He shook his head. "I can't believe I let this happen... and then to go and scare you two like that!" Gabriella could tell he was getting angry and frustrated.

"Troy, there was nothing else you could have done." She assured him. "Besides, if you had put up more of a fight they may have just killed you. Where would Cati and I have been then?"

"You're right." He spoke after a moment. "I'm with you and Cati now... we're all together. Everything will be alright."

"As long as we stay together..." Gabriella nodded her head, sleepily. After a few minutes of silence, Troy noticed her eyelids begin droop and her unsuccessful attempts to stifle back yawns.

"Here." He spoke quietly, "Lean up against me." Gabi scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep instantly.

Sleep did not find Troy easily. Many things were through his mind as he sat against that boulder. He, his sister, and Gabi were all safe... for the time being. He just needed to figure out how to get them all out of there.

He felt Gabi shiver and try to wiggle closer to him. He wished he had a free arm to wrap around her. Sighing, he let his chin come to rest on top of her head. Her hair felt so soft against his skin. Her head felt so right, lying on his shoulder. Finally, Troy was able to sleep, not thinking of their current predicament, but how perfectly Gabriella's head fit in the crook of his neck.

* * *

TROY LIVES!

Ok, I know that was really short, and probably a bit too sweet, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging all weekend. I'm going back up north and will not have my computer...so... I guess this is better than nothing. Have no fear, though, I will be back! Also, just for the record... I don't plan on killing off any main characters any time soon... so you all can stop worrying. Thanks for reading!

-CodeRed


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Mrs. Bolton paced back and forth on the front porch, wringing her hands. Cati, Gabriella, and Troy had been missing for a day. When night came and they hadn't returned Mr. Bolton had sent Eddie out to find them. The news he brought back with him wasn't pleasant. The wagon and picnic basket were there but nothing else was. Even in the dark, Eddie had spotted the large patch of tracks, in the soft mud, on both sides of the creek. The next morning he and his father had ridden out to gather a search party. The posse was now gathered outside the Bolton house.

Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and Ryan Evans leaned against the porch railing, patiently waiting for Eddie to join them. Their horses, laden with saddlebags full of supplies, waited, tied to corral, in front of the barn. As soon as they'd heard the news they'd gathered their things, saddled up, and hurried over.

"You boys be careful now..." Mrs. Bolton called to the boys, as Eddie came out of the barn, leading his mount.

"Don't worry mother," Eddie replied, "We'll get them back."

"That's not what I said Edward," she crossed her arms.

"We'll be careful ma'm," Chad assured her.

"Thank you Chad," she smiled, "...bringing them back would also be nice though..."

"Don't worry dear," Mr. Bolton appeared at the barn door. "I have full confidence that the boys will be fine." His wife nodded, trying to mask her worries.

"Right," Eddie swung up onto his bay gelding, "Let's get going fella's." He turned to his parents as the rest of the boys mounted their horses. "Don't worry... everything will be fine. I'll see you both in a bit." With that, they were gone.

"You know, I feel like I should be going with them..." Mr. Bolton rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, his eyes following the figures retreating over the hill.

"I know you do John," she replied, patting his hand affectionately, "but you're needed here. What would the town do without a doctor? The boys will handle things well enough."

"Eddie's so young though," he continued. His wife followed his gaze to the retreating figures in the distance. She could see the longing in his eyes. He wished he were with them.

"John Bolton, you stay right where you're at." She commanded. "You couldn't bring that boy back if you tried. He may be young, but he's completely competent with a group of fully capable boys. They'll be fine." He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a questioning face. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just as worried as you are. We just have to try and stay positive."

"I know..." he sighed, "It's just hard..."

* * *

Three days of hard riding passed quickly. The fourth morning came too soon and Troy, Gabi, and Cati found themselves mounted and on the trail once again. Troy's head still hurt, but he kept quiet. He had to be strong for the girls. Cati was visibly beginning to wear out. Gabi didn't complain, but he could tell that she was hurting. Her sling had long since come loose and wasn't doing her much good. She clutched her injured arm to her side, whenever her hands were loosed, and refused to make eye contact with him whenever he asked how she was doing. She was now ahead of him, riding double with Cati, on Lightening. She clung to the saddle horn with her good arm, holding herself on while Cati handled the steering.

Troy was thankful that nothing serious had happened so far. He'd heard stories of women and young girls who'd been captured by Indians. The stories weren't pretty. Quite frankly, he was surprised that he hadn't been killed right away.

Finally, nightfall arrived and it was time to make camp. Cati and Gabi's hands were once again freed and they set off in search of firewood, under the watchful eyes of the man with the crooked nose. Their job done, their hands were once again tied and they joined him, leaning up against a large log. After a while, one of their captors brought them chunks of scorched meat, unceremoniously dropping the food in their laps. They ate in silence. Cati fell asleep almost immediately. Gabriella soon followed.

Sleep would not find Troy. He sat, with his sister on one side and Gabriella on the other side. He loved his sister dearly and had become very close to Gabi. He couldn't let anything happen to them. Staring ahead, he watched the men at the fire. They'd stay up for a little longer, and then roll up in their blankets and go to sleep. It'd been the same story for the last couple of days. Sure enough, as thoughts continued rolling through his mind, the men began wrap their blankets about themselves and stretch out next to the fire. They'd be sleeping in a few minutes.

Troy racked his brain. They had to get away. Everyone back home was probably worried sick. If they snuck off, he'd be able to follow the back trail. The Indians were sleeping now. Quietly, he nudged Gabriella.

"What is it Troy?" She blinked her eyes sleepily.

"See if you can get my knife out of my back pocket..." He turned his back to her. Gabi's hands touched his mid back and worked their way down, eventually finding the pocket.

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" She glared at him.

"I needed to see what their pattern was...I didn't want to get us killed," he replied. Really, with all of the stress he'd simply forgotten that it was there.

"We could have been killed anyway." She replied.

"Yes...but we weren't." Troy said firmly. "Come on now. Put the blade up to my mouth... I'll pull it open." He grasped the thin blade between his teeth and slowly pulled his head back. Gabi silently shifted the knife in her bound hands until she could cut Troy loose. Troy gingerly flexed his wrists. Satisfied that they were working correctly, he cut Gabi loose and reached for his sister.

"Cati," he shook her lightly, "come on kiddo, wake up." His sister slowly opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Even as young as she was, Cati understood what a dangerous situation they were in.

"Where getting out of here..." he quickly freed her hands. "Come on..." He crept off towards the horses, motioning the girls to follow. They carefully picked their way to the herd, keeping an eye on the sleeping Indians. Troy slowly sifted through the horses until he located Thunder and Lightning. He boosted Gabriella up onto Thunder's back and put Cati behind her.

"Let's get out of here..." he swung onto Lightning, turning the horse back the way they had come. "Gabi...Cati..." He turned to look at them. Even in the dark he could tell their faces had paled. He followed their eyes back towards the campfire. The men were quietly creeping towards them.

"Troy!" Cati shrieked and pointed. Troy felt himself being pulled from Lightning's back and thrown to the ground. He could see the man with the crooked nose staring down at him. The man's foot rose and planted itself in his stomach. Troy recoiled in pain, curling himself into a tight ball.

Gabi watched in horror as the man continued to beat on Troy, who in his weakened state didn't offer much of a fight. Cati's arms were wrapped around her and she stroked the younger girl's hair soothingly, trying to comfort her. She didn't even notice that the other men had mounted and grabbed hold of Thunder's reins until she saw the trees passing by. She looked back again. The man was no longer standing over Troy but mounted on a beautiful buckskin stallion and riding after the main group. Troy lay, still, where he had been thrown.

For the first time, Gabi was truly scared. Before, she'd always thought that Troy would be able to keep her and Cati safe. He wasn't going to be there. They were leaving him behind. She and Cati would have to make it on their own.

* * *

Okay, before everyone starts to hate me, let me speak...TROY IS NOT DEAD. I didn't like where I was going with this and thought I'd change it up a bit. This chapter was a bit rough, but it will smooth out again. Also, characters like Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsie will be popping up soon. 

I'm sooo sorry for making you all wait for updates, but I'm just really having trouble finding the time. I've just finished one of my final term papers so that should help a little bit. Hopefully I'll have some more up before Christmas break. I'm not making any promises but I will try my best... If not, look forward to updates on both of my HSM stories (Feels Like Home & Waiting For the Sun to Shine) as well as my Summerland Story (If I Had Only Known) and my two new Heathers stories (Never Alone, and Only Hope) over break.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

-Two days later-

"It looks like they rode down into that valley," Ryan pointed straight ahead as the three topped the ridge. Chad and Jason follow his gaze. In front of them lay a sparse valley, with a small stream running haphazardly through its middle.

"Their trail is pretty clear," Jason noted. "They don't think they're being followed." The Indians didn't seem to be making an attempt to hide their trail.

"We should be gaining on them then…" Chad spoke softly, "I mean we've been riding day and night. They don't think anyone is on to them. We're bound to catch up to them sooner or later."

"He's right," Ryan replied, "We shouldn't be that far behind them now. The question is this. Are we ready for what we're going to find?" He paused. "We're not sure what we're up against. We don't even know if they've still got Troy and the girls."

Chad rested his hands on his saddle horn. Ryan was right of course. They weren't sure what they were getting into… but hadn't they known that when they were starting out? It was a possibility that rescuing Troy and the girls was a lost cause but there was that one, slim, chance.

"Let's go then," he spoke after a minute. He nudged his horse and started down into the valley. Jason and Ryan just smiled.

* * *

Images ran wildly through Troy's mind: Gabi and Cati on Lightning, faces in the dark, the man with the broken nose. It all came back as suddenly as the pain in his sides. He'd been left behind. He gingerly rolled over and opened his eyes. He squinted in the sunlight. He'd been out all night. It was hard to breathe. He'd probably broken a couple of ribs. He carefully made his way to the shallow stream that ran next to the camp.

He winced as he saw his reflection in the water. His face was caked with dried blood, and dirt. His nose looked crooked. It hurt when he touched it. It was probably broken. Troy's gaze rolled over the camp. They'd left in a hurry. There was a good trail pointing the way. Looking around the camp for anything of use he shook his head in disappointment. Nothing. Shrugging, he slowly started off down the trail. He wasn't sure what he could do now, but he had to try.

The day was hot and he was hurting but he had to keep moving. Gabi and Cati were out there. He couldn't let anything happen to Cati because she was his sister and Gabi, what was Gabi? He wasn't sure but he knew that she was something special. She'd been so strong throughout this… even before, she'd never been one to back down. She had guts. She was something special.

He'd covered a couple of miles by midday when he spotted his savior. An Indian pony stood, grazing under a small tree, less than a hundred yards from where he stood. Its reins were dragging on the ground. Troy moved quietly so as not to spook it. The mare glanced up at him warily as he approached. Troy spoke in a soothing voice as he reached for the reins. She startled and jumped away, coming to rest a few yards away. He moved next to her again and was able to get a hold of her. She jumped again but he was able to calm her down.

The mare had no saddle. He'd have to mount bareback. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem but he wasn't in the best shape. Leading the mare to a nearby rock he carefully swung his leg over her back. At the added weight of Troy's leg, the mare decided that she wanted to go it alone. She reared, twisted, and ran. The chunk of mane Troy had grasped in his hand's was only enough to get him drug a few yards. As his head hit the ground everything went black.

* * *

Mrs. Bolton jumped at the sound of approaching horses. She quickly opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, looking up the lane. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she saw a fashionable buggy drawn by a matching team that she recognized as belonging to the Evans'. Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielson sat inside.

"Hello girls," she smiled as they pulled up, "how are you today?"

"Hello Mrs. Bolton," Taylor smiled, "We're doing fine."

"We've got a proposition for you," Kelsi quickly jumped in. "With Troy, Eddie, Gabriella, and Cati all gone, you need help. Taylor and I would like to come out and stay with you for a while and help out… at least until the others return." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Please let us help ma'm," Taylor added. "Our parents have already said it's alright."

"Well, I could use the extra help." She spoke after a moment. "Come on in girls. Make yourselves at home." Kelsi and Taylor smiled as the jumped down from the buggy, grabbing their satchels on the way. "Will you be staying also, Sharpay?"

"Unfortunately, no." She spoke smoothly. "With Ryan gone my parents are reluctant to let me leave their sight. I was just the chauffer for the day. I have to be going now. I hope everything turns out alright."

"Well, give your parents my regards," Mrs. Bolton smiled, "Have a nice day dear." She turned to the other girls. "You two must be sent from above. I'm about at my wits end."

"It must be hard," Kelsi spoke softly.

"It is dear," she replied. "Besides all that's gone on, Mr. Bolton has been gone day and night. There's some sort of epidemic about and he's been running to and fro trying to keep it contained. He's barely home. I haven't seen him for nearly two days." Taylor noticed that the older woman was beginning to tear.

"It's alright, we're hear to help," she wrapped her arms around Mrs. Bolton, attempting to comfort her. Kelsi patted her shoulder. It was going to be a long haul.

* * *

Gabi looked longingly across the valley from her perch on the ridge. On a clear day you could probably see right across it. Too bad it was cloudy. Home was back there. Troy was back there. Cati leaned her head against her should and Gabi instinctively stroked the younger girl's hair. Cati was exhausted. She was too.

After the failed escape they had fled across the valley. It had taken them all night and the better part of the day to cross it. The Indians seemed to be satisfied with the distance they had covered and were sprawled out on the ground nearby. They needn't worry. The only one behind them was Troy and he couldn't put up much of a fight.

Gabi leaned back against a boulder and pulled Cati up next to her. It wouldn't hurt them to take a nap. The younger girl fell asleep immediately. Sleep didn't come as easily for Gabriella. She was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to them. Troy was gone. There was probably a search party but who knew when or if they would arrive. She and Cati were on their own now.

When she awoke a couple of hours later, Gabi noticed that some of the Indians had gone off: probably hunting. There were only a couple left. Still, it wasn't worth it to try and run. They wouldn't get far. The sky was clear now. She had been right. You could see right across the valley. Squinting, she could see a small could of dust in the distance. What was it? Maybe wild horses… it certainly couldn't be Troy. Even if he was coming he wouldn't have made that much dust. No, this was more than one person and they were moving at a fast pace.

* * *

"Hold up a second!" Ryan reined in hard. "This looks like an old camp. Look at all those tracks." They dismounted and began looking around. There were plenty of tracks, manure, and the remnants of campfires. There was also something else.

"Look here…" Chad called them over to the spot where all the horses must have stood. There appeared to be the form of a prone man imprinted in the dirt. Blood clotted the ground where the head would have lain.

"It looks like someone took a pretty good beating." Ryan spoke. "You think they were fighting amongst themselves?"

"Might have been," Chad scratched his head.

"No." Jason spoke up, "Look here. Boot prints. I've never known an Indian that wears boots with dragging spurs." He pointed to the faint marks that haltingly led to the small stream. "I'm thinking that it was Troy."

Chad followed his gaze. He was right. Boot marks led to the stream and then headed due east. Troy was following something.

"Come on, let's get going…" they mounted and quickly rode out, following the trail. The trail, though easy to follow, was slow and veering. Troy was having a hard time moving.

"We should be coming up on him pretty soon," Ryan spoke as the topped a ridge. "He wasn't moving too fast." The words were barely out of his mouth before Chad yelled out.

"There he is!" He pointed to the lone figure lying face down in the dust a hundred yards down from them. "It's got to be…." They sprinted down the hill and jumped off their mounts.

"Troy…Troy…" Ryan gently turned him over.

"Careful, he's beat up pretty badly," Chad noted. He cringed as he got a look at his friend's face. He was scratched up badly but it was the inner wounds that were the main worry. He could have internal injuries.

"Here." Jason dribbled a little water over Troy's head. The cool liquid running down his face was enough to wake him.

"Huh?" his voice was strained. He looked around with wide eyes. "What are you guys doing? How long have I been out? Have you got the girls?"

"Wait a second there bud…" Chas smiled, "Catch your breath a minute. You look like you took quite a beating."

"I feel like it too." Troy winced as he sat up.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"It was last night. Me and the girls were fixing to get out," he began, "we must not have been quiet enough. They jumped me and took off with the girls." He paused. "They were alright though…the girls. They were tired and scared, but alright."

"You were following them?" Jason questioned. Troy nodded.

"Alright then," Chad spoke, "let's get you patched up a bit. Then we'll head out."

"Let's just go…" Troy insisted, slowly rising to his feet. Ryan began to protest but Chad put a hand up to silence him. The look in Troy's eyes told him that there would be no backing down.

"Alright…" he nodded.

* * *

Ok, so I've officially go the worst luck with computers. Just after my last update my laptop died. I don't have a computer at home, so I couldn't update. I've just now gotten one on loan from a friend. I'm scrambling to get everything transferred over, so please hang in there. It should be alright from now on. Thanks again everyone!! 

-CodeRed


End file.
